I Can See Right Through You
by LoryBr
Summary: (One-shot) What happened minutes before Lily finally gave in and said the words James wanted to hear the most: I, Lily Evans, will certainly go out with you.”Read if you want, if you do please review, thanks


****

Chapter One: Naked (not like that you perverts! j/k) 

__

'Cause I never felt like this before

I'm naked around you

Does it show?

You see right through me

And I can't hide

I'm naked around you

And it feels so right– "Naked" by Avril Lavigne 

"James Potter! Could you please try and make this year go by without me having to hear ask me out?" I said exasperated, following his stubborn self through the corridors. I had decided he was going to get the words _'I'm not going to go out with you,'_ through that thick skull of his. "It's been two months into the term and you're already driving me insane!"  


"I told you if you go out with me, we can certainly make this work," he said, as I cut in front of him and glared at him, hands on my hips. 

"I told you already and I'm going to tell you one last time, " I said doing my best to remain composed. "I, Lily Evans, will absolutely and positively NOT go out with _you, _James Po–"

I was cut off by James' soft lips smashing into mine. My heart was racing and I was afraid he could hear the fast beating and notice my undying love for him. But James Potter was a player and I could not go out with him, hesitation was not an important part of my life. In other words, I never hesitated long enough to analyze the situation or listen to my heart for that matter. In my mind, the image of me saying the L word in different scenarios was haunting what could've been the sweetest kiss. Suddenly, I heard cat calls which brought me back to my senses. I pushed James away from and stared at him for a second before slapping him across the face. I could hear a collective "Ouch!" from behind me, where our fellow seventh year Gyrffindor classmates, were watching us intently. 

"JAMES POTTER! How dare yo–" I started, but was cut off once again by that 'unexpected' kiss. I returned it, once again, and felt chills going up and down my spine. He pinned me to the wall and caressed the side of my face as he kissed me tenderly. I could hear the cat calls again, no wonder started by Sirius, but I ignored them. This chance was one of those I had to take before letting that loved person go away and never come back. Or did I actually thought that would be the last time I would kiss James? I didn't know. I wanted to get away from him, but my heart had forbidden me to do so. And it was because of my heart I didn't want to stay, I never knew when it would make an appearance and declare its love for James. I was so caught up in the kiss to even notice the cat calls had stopped.

"I was wondering when I was finally going to see you two together," said a voice, startling us and making James move away from me so fast, if I had blinked I would've missed it. Him moving away from me came as a relief, but I immediately felt sick when I remembered why he stopped the kiss.

All our 'faithful' and 'friendly' classmates were either pretending to choke or stifling their laughter. I glared at them all before looking at my feet and biting my lip to keep a smile from forming.

"You know, since fifth year I knew you liked each other, but never would've thought that being Head Boy and Girl you would give free kissing lessons in the corridors for the first and second years who haven't got their first kiss yet," said Sirius making the small audience to finally burst into laughter. I scowled at him before looking guiltily up at the Headmaster.

"Well, I suppose now you will get along better and not give the first years an example of the things that are not supposed to be done in the corridors," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "For example, what I just witnessed. I think that is something pretty obvious for them to learn it shouldn't be done."

I gulped it was the only thing I could do. "Professor, I'm sorry. This won't ever happen _again,"_ I said, directing that last word at James, who looked back at me. 

"Says who?" he asked, then cleared his throat. "Umm, yes, of cou– of course not," he said to the Headmaster and I knew he was feeling highly uncomfortable, and he deserved it.

"We'll just go now," I said nervously walking past the Headmaster, James following suit. I heard our housemates go into another fit of giggles as I tried my best to be angry, so that James wouldn't notice I was blushing. 

"James Potter!" I hissed, when we got to the Head Boy and Girl common room. "D'you have any idea how humiliating that was? We could've been expelled!"

"Chill," said James, calmly. "We were not expelled and we're still head boy and girl," he smirked. "Why don't you give me a kiss?"

I looked at him in disgust, well, fake disgust. I could be a pretty good actress.. "Why don't you take a breath mint?" I said, he scowled.

"That was low," he said, as he sat down on one of the couches. "Now, where were we before we taught the first years how to play tonsil hockey?"

I groaned, he was really giving me a headache. "God, why do you do this to me?"

"Because I want to!" replied James, I glared at him. 

"I was talking to God as in God, not the god-of-stubbornness-and-closed-minds," I said sitting down on the couch opposite to James.

"Will you go out with me?"

"Would you mind telling me about your obsession in going out with me?" I sighed in frustration. Why do this things happen to me?

"Would you mind telling why were you chosen as head girl?"

"Is that all you ever do? Answer a question with a question?" I said, rolling my eyes. 

"Probably," said James, shrugging. "But you," he said, pointing at me. "Haven't answered my question."

"How many times do I have to tell you?" I cried. "NO!"

"Yes, you want to," said James, calmly tapping his feet on the floor. "Just say it!"  


"What?" I asked, looking at him as though he had grown another head. "What the bloody hell d'you mean by that!"

James laughed, "you…cursed," he said between chokes of laughter. I glared daggers at him. I couldn't take his presence much longer so I decided to go into my dorm… but of course he followed. 

I ignored his presence as I sat down and began doing my homework. He walked up to the desk and turned my chair around, forcing me to look him in the eye. I tried to ignore the feelings of my heart as he tried to read me. I was afraid. Never in my life had I been so afraid of meeting his eyes. Those hazel eyes that had haunted my dreams for a long time, even when I pretended to hate him. Now, I had the opportunity to claim him as mine and was afraid. No one had ever read me the so right, it was as though he knew exactly what I felt, like he was me. Like the two of us would make one. 

"You love me, Lily," he said quietly, still forcing me to look at him. "You don't care about my stubbornness, or anything else. You are one of the few people who know the real me, and you know it."

I stared at him for a long time. He knew. Those were the only words that crossed my mind. My heart told him. I had nothing left to do but admit it. I loved James Potter, and didn't even know why. 

"James, I can't–" he caught me off, once again, with a tender kiss. 

"Don't lie to me, Lily," he said, after he pulled away. "I can see right through you."

I sighed. This was it. The moment I dreaded. The words I had sworn would never come out of my mouth.

"Then, yes, James Potter," I said, smiling slightly. "I, Lily Evans, will certainly go out with you."

* * * * * *

Disclaimer: I'm not filthy rich, kind of rich, or any time of rich person… I don't HP. 

A/N: I had a dream the other night about this and decide to write it down. I don't think I'm that good at writing James/Lily fics, but at least I tried! Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review.

Lory


End file.
